Experiments
by Kazoro
Summary: All they know is that they are alone, they only have each other, because to everyone else, all they are are experiments. Every day is a fight to survive, Can they escape in time ? or are they doomed to live in hell for the rest of there lives.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was unnaturally dark the night she was born. Her mother sat happily tired in her hospital room waiting for the moment she could hold her first child, her first baby girl. She had gotten a glimpse of her black haired head before they whisked her away to be cleaned. She would have to call her husband who was away over sea's to tell him how beautiful she was, she could just imagine her perfect face, her little hands and feet. The concept of just touching the little gift that had been given to her brought her so much joy, she was close to tears. The sound of the door opening made her whip her head so fast she almost hurt her neck in the process, but that did nothing to wipe the blazing smile plastered across her face, except, when she noticed the doctor wasn't holding her baby.  
>"Where's my baby?" She asked, her voice barley concealing the raw fear wrapped into the calm tone she tried to use.<br>"Ma'am, I… I'm not sure how…" The Doctor started but was immediately cut off  
>"What's wrong! Is she okay! Please god, what's wrong!" The young woman yelled at the doctor her face that of pure terror.<br>"Ms. Higarashi, please, I don't know how to tell you this, but we…don't know where the baby is"  
>The woman identified as Ms. Higarashi just looked at the doctor with confusion and rage.<br>"What EXACTLY do you mean doctor?" Her voice quivering  
>"After the baby was cleaned we laid her down in the basinet to be brought to you…According to the nurse she turned around to get the paper's attached to the clipboard, and when she turned around…the baby was, gone."<br>The doctor stood there, his face trying to stay calm but the sweat that was starting to appear on his forehead gave him away.  
>Ms. Higarashi couldn't believe what this "doctor" was telling her. The doctor continued talking but Ms. Higarashi just stared ahead at the off white wall not hearing anything. The hospital room was starting to become very hot and too small for her liking, Then the severity of what this doctor was saying started to sink in. This Idiot had lost her baby, she didn't have a baby, her baby was gone, she wouldn't be able to hold the life she had spent nine month's creating, she wouldn't be able to bring her to the park, or buy her cloths. Then the paralyzing shock started wearing off. She looked at the doctor with a glare that stopped him mid-sentence. The doctor didn't have time to react before she was running past him, flinging the door open and rushing into the hallway screaming for her un-named baby. Tears clouded her vision as she flung her arms at the nurses who tried to subdue her, she didn't stop kicking and screaming until they sedated her. Her body fell limp, still whimpering, as she fell into a dreamless dark sleep.<br>The doctor stared at her body in the arms of the nurses, his heart breaking, he had lost a baby, her baby, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as he watched her be put onto a stretcher and wheeled back to her room where she would wake up in the morning to the living nightmare of her kidnapped baby. The doctor quickly pulled himself together and walked down the glossy tiled floors to his office where he immediately called the police.

Unknown to the doctor, the baby was being carried down 66th street half a mile from the hospital. Wrapped in a bright pink blanket and sucking hungrily on a bottle the man carrying her was feeding her. The man looked nothing like someone who should be holding a baby. He was stocky and was extremely intimidating in his stature and his looks. The scares that marred his face enhanced his mean, devilish dark black eyes. His long trench coat pulled tightly around him, hiding the baby from anyone who wasn't looking to closely. Instinctively, the man turned into a dark and deserted ally way; he then stopped and waited, looking at his watch, he was about one minute early '_perfect'  
><em>from the shadow's five bulky and very scary men appeared; the short stocky guido decided to speak his mind…"So, it looks like you didn't fuck up, give the thing here" The man in the trench coat handed the baby carelessly to the man, in return getting a package containing his payment. "yea, the thing wouldn't shut the hell up at first, but like you said 'give the little shit a bottle and 'BAM' shut's up real quick'"  
>None of the men reacted to the man's rant, they merely turned around and walked off back into the shadow's, the ignorant man counting his money. Smiling to himself he turned on his heal, tucked the money into his pocket, and walked happily back to his apartment, not once thinking about the baby he had just helped kidnap.<p>

The five men seemingly appeared out of thin air in front of a tall, dark haired man who looked quite content watching his two fish attacking and trying to kill one another. Without turning around he addressed his men "So?" They nodded there head's in one quick motion, indicating all had went well. "Good" there boss said smiling evilly to himself. With a wave of his hand the men evaporated as silently as they had come. Then as if clock-work his phone rang, answering it the voice on the other side spoke quickly and efficiently "It is safe, unharmed, female, no health problems, all-in-all it seems to be the perfect specimen for the project, permission to proceed with genetic mutation, Sir?"  
>"Permission granted" he replied almost board<br>"Fantastic, this time we won't fail you Naraku" His secretary proclaimed from across the phone  
>"You better not" With that Naraku hung up the phone. Crossing his Massive living room he opened the double doors to his bead room, he looked around at the high ceiling and white marble floors, The only furniture in the large room was a king sized bed, the sheet's the color of blood. He ran his finger-tips over the comforter before pulling it back and sinking into the mass of silk. He silently wished he wouldn't have to kill someone tomorrow; he couldn't afford to ruin another perfectly good shirt.<p>

Hi ! this is kaeli speaking(:  
>I would just like to say a few thing's.<p>

PLEASE PLEASE review ! I want to hear how you like it, or dislike it  
>2) If you are just coming to this story, just so you know this is sorta a side story that I will be uploading when our main story (written by my friend Kelsey) isn't being uploaded fast.<br>So check that story out and R&R :D  
>3) THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN ONE, so yea.<br>Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next chapter *bows*  
>Good night ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>(two years later)<br>The scientists observed there little project's from behind the glass case that had been installed to keep them safe from any tantrum's.  
>"Number 7765 seems to be accepting his treatment quite well" said scientist number 2 writing his observations down<br>"Yes, he has begun the transformation beautifully, it was a magnificent idea to combine dog DNA with that of a human; if I do say so myself" Scientist number 1 said smiling to herself. They then began an intense conversation about another experiment idea that involved a "black hole"  
>But behind the glass case; the little lives that they considered below humanity were creating lives of their own.<br>A little girl around the age of two was staring intently at a boy around four years old, because he had kitty ears! She wiped her unruly black bangs out of her eyes and made a decision; she was going to touch those kitty ears. She started scooting little by little getting closer to the boy who looked like he had no idea of her intent on invading his personal space. At last she scooted up behind him and steadily reached her hand out inch by inch, her fingers itching to touch those white kitty ears. Just as she was about to grab ahold of her destination the boy reached up and grabbed her hand in his "what do you think you're doing?" the boy said turning around raising his eyebrow with a very apparent look of annoyance. "I…just wanted…to touch your…kitty ears" The girl replied looking into the boys oddly yellow colored eye's. "There dog ear's, stupid" he said releasing her hand and turning around.  
>"Stupid is a bad word!" the little girl yelled at the back of the boys head<br>"Stupid is not a bad word…stupid" The boy said smirking  
>"Yes it is! I know because when I was watching the TV, the mommy said to her son 'stupid is bad word' so I know it is a bad word!" She argued crossing her arm's<br>"Nope"  
>"Yes"<br>"You're stupid"  
>"Stop saying that word!"<br>"Fine I'll stop saying stupid if you stop being so stupid!"  
>"I AM NOT STUPID!"<br>"yes you are"  
>"SHUT UP YOU STUPID KITTY!"<br>And with that she tackled the boy; who obviously hadn't had any time to prepare for the attack because he went toppling over with the weight of the little girl on his back. The girl kicked and pulled, and successfully got a good hold on his abnormally silver colored hair.  
>"OW OW OW!" he screamed as she pulled, he finally pushed her off and decided to perform the same torture on her long black hair.<br>"STOP THAT HUUURTS!"  
>"YOU DID IT TO ME!"<br>"IM SORRY JUST STOP!" her voice wobbled as she started to cry, the boy instantly stopped pulling  
>"You're such a girl" he said crossing his arms averting his eyes from her view<br>"I am not!" The girl cried rubbing her head  
>"Are you saying you're a boy?" the boy asked sarcastically<br>"uhh, no, but, um…I am not a boy; I'm a girl…" She said blushing at her obvious mistake  
>"I know that" the boy said tapping his nose "you smell like a girl"<br>"What do you mean?" the girl questioned, confused  
>"I can smell you, and you smell like a girl not a boy" the boy answered<br>"oh...do I smell like anything else?" the girl asked smiling sitting up and crossing her legs sitting criss cross applesauce  
>the boy blushed "uh, yea" he stammered "you smell like, nice stuff"<br>"Like what kinda nice stuff" she asked getting closer to his face  
>"none of your business!" He huffed turning his face away from hers. He glanced sideways and saw her smile fading and turning into a deep frown<br>"Hey, sorry…I just don't know how to describe how you smell…sorry" he quickly said rubbing the back of his neck  
>her smile came back in full "S'okay, no big deal! by the way, what's your number? Mine is 6686" She chirped<br>"7765"  
>"wow, cool!" Her eyes got all wide<br>"It's really not that cool" he said blushing…again  
>"Yes it is! Because my favorite number is seven and you have TWO sevens in your number!" She clapped her hands together<br>"I still don't think it's cool at all, it's not even a real name" the boy said un-smiling  
>"Do you want a real name?" she asked tilting her head a bit<br>"well yea, everyone on TV has one, and so do all the white coats, I just think it's weird we don't have em'" he said looking into her big brown eye's  
>"Then I'll give you a name!" she declared loudly "huh? Wait what?"<br>"I'll think up a perfect name for you, yup yup!" She giggled lightly  
>"No way! You will think up something silly!" The boy said apprehensively<br>"no I won't, and I already have the perfect name EVER!...Inuyasha!"  
>the boy thought the name over in his head, it honestly didn't sound too bad…actually he liked it<br>"so do you like it?" she asked her eyes lighting up with suspense  
>"it's okay, I guess" he said indifferently<br>"So that's your name, now you have to think up a name for me!" the girl proclaimed grabbing hold of his hands tightly between her own  
>"what if I don't wanna?" he questioned<br>"then I won't be your friend anymore" she said matter of factly  
>"…fine…your name will be.." he was thinking hard, then it hit him, the perfect name for her<br>"Kagome, that's your new name, Kagome" he said determined that she would like it  
>" like the game? I love it! Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek<br>"whoa there!" Inuyasha exclaimed putting his hands up in the air "stop hugging me!"  
>"hehe, sorry I'm just happy to have a name AND a new friend" she smiled so big Inuyasha was worried her face would stretch off.<br>"hey! You guys!" a girl with short brown hair came running up to the pair and sat down, clearly inviting herself  
>"I think you should make me a name to" the girl said proudly<br>"why should we? We don't even know you" Inuyasha argued, clearly not liking the intrusion of this stranger  
>"My number is 8923 and I'm three years old, and I like fish, now you know me" the stranger said stubbornly<br>"Okay! I'll think up a great name for you!" Kagome said puffing up her cheeks  
>"Your just gonna give her a name like that? You're not gonna pull her hair or something?" Inuyasha questioned raising one of his dark eye brows<br>"well, she didn't call me stupid" Kagome said crossing her arms  
>"Exactly" the new girl said sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha who blushed "Keh, whatever" Inuyasha murmured<br>"OKaay! Now, I think your name should be…..Flower!" Kagome exclaimed patting the girls head  
>"uhhh, could you think of something else?" the girl said slightly embarrassed<br>"AW, you don't like it?" Kagome said sadly  
>"Not really…" the girl said bighting her lip<br>"Then i don't know what to name you! Inuyasha help me!" Kagome said hitting Inuyasha in the shoulder with her tinny fist  
>"ow! Why me?" Inuyasha said rubbing his shoulder<br>"Because I can't think of anything" Kagome whinnied  
>"Fine! Gosh, how about…" Inuyasha just said the first name that popped into his head "how bout' Sango?"<br>"…That's the best name ever! Good job Inuyasha" Kagome praised "how do you like it?" Kagome addressed the girl  
>"It's better than 'flower'" Sango said smiling<br>"yay! Now I have TWO friends! And we all have names!" Kagome said hugging Sango who was caught off guard but quickly recovered and hugged Kagome back tightly  
>"what is it with girls and hugging?" Inuyasha said dubiously staring at the girls in amazement<br>"It's cuz we are cuddly! That's why!" Kagome said over her shoulder still hugging the newly named Sango who just nodded her head in agreement  
>"Psh, you guys are weird" Inuyasha amend, then the big metal double doors opened up with a loud bang and two un known white coats walked in. Completely ignoring all the other kids in the large room, they walked over and picked up a boy who looked about the same age as Inuyasha by the arms and dragged him out; all the while ignoring the boys cries of pain, as the doors closed Inuyasha locked eyes with the strange boy, yellow meet indigo and for a split second Inuyasha thought about jumping up and trying to help the boy, but like all the times before he just turned his head and when the doors finally closed shut, Inuyasha prayed that the boy would come back alive, and not hideously genetically mutated like some who had come back. Inuyasha looked over at his new friends who were still holding each other tightly, but now instead of hugging for joy, they were holding on to one another out of pure fear because it was inevitable; one day they would be dragged out of the room exactly like that and be turned into a true experiment, exactly like he had three months ago.<p>

Hi, it's me again ! hope you like it R&R and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naraku looked around the large table at the many faces trying to look nonchalant.  
>"I welcome all of you, to this very…Important meeting" Naraku started looking every single person in the face. "Now it has come to my attention that the experiments aren't as physically or emotionally reinforced as I would like them to be at the present time" He started walking around the table occasionally touching someone's shoulder. "And this my friend's, is unacceptable!" his face contorted in anger "Making them 'exceptional' is not enough! I need them stronger, faster, and able to do things no human being could ever DREAM of! I do not pay you to pussy around and give me updates on how the subjects are 'coming along' I want them ready the moment I need them! No more fucking mistakes, I don't care if their bodies can't handle it! MAKE THEM HANDLE IT! Their knowledge should be vast and full. This project should be the best yet, and I expect nothing but perfection, anything less will be terminated along with the moron who created it." With that last bit of information he adjourned the meeting and sent his workers to do their jobs. He sat down in his big leather chair and closed his eyes, imagining a world of his creation, a world where he ruled.<p>

~  
>"Naraku is right! We must expand our research, I propose we try with 6686, she was the last of the subject's to be brought in and I think I have the perfect idea" The female scientist with deep red hair tied up in a messy bun proposed. "Oh do you?" the other female scientist with bright blond hair asked sarcastically "Well it better be amazing because I'm not risking MY life on a dumb-ass idea" The red head threw her a dirty glare "For your information Miu, it is amazing, I think we should expand the girls life force, and in doing so make it possible for her to draw from that extra energy and if possible she may be able to channel that energy into a weapon of sorts, she would be amazing, not to mention we could enhance her physical strength !" The idea's that were just presented to her floated in Miu's head , weighing the pros and cons. "I don't know about this Gia, what if this doesn't go as planned? you herd Naraku..." Gia just stared straight forward, a determined look on her young face "It will work, and we will be more useful to Naraku then any before! you just have to trust me in this" Gia looked over at her friend "So? are you in?" she stopped and looked Miu dead in the eyes begging with her own for her friend to trust her. Miu gave a very loud and noticeably tired sigh, dragging her hand down her face "I don't know why I'm saying this, but yeah, I guess I'm in" she straightened up and received a very forceful high five from her friend "Hell yes! this will be great!" Gia cheered, finally she would get the recognition of a brilliant scientist she had so longed for. "I guess we should get started immediately if we want this to work" Miu stated; already making calculations and a list of the different components they would need in her head. "That's the spirit! you are absolutely right, I'll have some of the men go get her out of her room." Gia said smiling the whole time "I'm soooo excited Miu! this is going to be just stupendous!" Miu gave little laugh at her friend's obvious excitement "I can tell" Gia hit her friend in the shoulder playfully "Shut up!" The duo made their way to the tiny office they did all their planning in. Gia picked up the phone and pressed the large button engraved with the number 7 on it "Hello this is Gia, identification number 1-4-8-9-5-6-7, requesting to have subject 6686 brought to lab 78 for evaluation and then genetic alteration, request approved?" She waited a few moments before the automatic voice returned granting her wish "Is that all 1-4-8-9-5-6-7?" the voice asked monotone "yes" she replied into the phone "Good-bye" and with that she hung up the phone and proceeded to change into her protective gear. "Ready to go?" Miu asked, already in her gear and pulling her blond hair up into a high pony-tail, Gia finished zipping up her pants "Let's do this" they left the room side by side, both anticipating greatness.<p>

Kagome sat on the white carpet of her small, confined living space. Her hair going in all directions and the little white uniform she wore everyday wrinkled from rolling back and forth across her room out of pure boredom. They hadn't let any of the kids out of their rooms today due to the meeting and other priorities they needed to fulfill. Kagome gave a loud sigh and let her body fall back with a loud thump, she hated days like this, she wanted to see Inuyasha and Sango again! She had just made new friends and now she couldn't see them, she didn't think it was very fair at all. Kagome sat up immediately when she heard the large metal door to her room opening. The white coats never came into rooms unless...Kagome's eyes got wide and filled with terror as two extremely large men, compared to the two year old Kagome, walked in. They hovered over her before picking her up from beneath her armpits and throwing her over one of the two men's shoulder's. Kagome gave a little whimper as they closed her door and started walking west down the white tiled hallway. Kagome wanted to cry but didn't dare out of fear of being hit like she had seen some white coats do to children who cried. The men seemed to carry her for hours before they stopped and slid there identification cards into the machine that allowed them access to any room they pleased. "ahh there it is" Kagome heard a woman's voice say as they walked through the door.

"Just put it down on the mutationem and strap it in, we are almost ready" the voice seemed very pleased and happy about this whole situation, the complete opposite of how Kagome was feeling at the moment. Kagome felt her body being laid down on a cold surface and she felt the men restraining her hands and feet with a thick binding that felt to warm. Kagome stared at the ceiling threw out the whole process. Her heart was beating faster than normal and all she could think about was if it was going to hurt . she heard the men leaving, she turned her head to watch them walk out of the room and that's when she saw the two women white coats who were in the room. One was a red head the other blond. Kagome studied them wanting to remember the faces of the people who changed her, They both seemed happy and overly excited. The two women were talking to each other but they were too far away for Kagome to hear their exact words, then the blond hit something and a very thick glass wall came down from the ceiling, cutting them off from Kagome but still having the access to see her. Kagome then felt something eject from her bindings and pinch her skin, her vision started turning blue, then green ,her body felt like it was on fire; her little lungs wailed a loud piercing scream of pain before everything went black.

~(the next day)

As soon as Inuyasha entered the large room filled with children he instinctively started trying to sift through all the un-known scents, trying to pin-point the two he knew the best. He caught Sango's sent fairly quickly and headed in her direction. "Inuyasha!" Sango said happily as soon as she saw him, she then looked around him "Where's Kagome?"  
>"Dunno...I can't smell her" He said sitting down next to her<br>"Maybe they haven't brought her yet" Sango offered, still trying to look thru the crowd  
>"yeah, that's probably it" Inuyasha said dismissively trying not to look as anxious as he was<br>"mmhm" Was all Sango had to say in return  
>They sat there in silence for about twenty minutes, Sango looking periodically at the door's, and Inuyasha straining to smell Kagome's sent. The doors suddenly burst open reviling about ten armed white coats. An immediate hush fell over the children "Listen up! I want males in a line to my right and females in a line to my left!" The middle white coat ordered, all the children instantly got up and followed the man's demands. Sango looked over from her line at Inuyasha, confusion evident on her face, Inuyasha didn't look like he knew anything earthier. "Now listen, you follow me and keep your mouths shut, understood?" The man bellowed, he got silence in return "perfect" he said and turned and started walking, the children in perfect lines trailing behind him. The children were lead to a part of the compound they had never been before , Inuyasha took in every square inch of this new area, certain to memorize it like he had with every other part of the compound that he had been. They were brought into a very large room filled with various machines, a whole wall was dedicated to just weapons of all sorts, mirrors lined the farthest wall completely , and the middle of the room was mats of a very sad looking grey color "Now children" the white coat started grabbing the children's gawking stares to him "This is where the fun begins; all of you will be trained, and you will train hard because there is no other choice! Learn to defend your selves, or die" Sango's mouth became dry as she listened to the white coat, out of the corner of her eyes she studied the rest of the children who all looked pale and green. "Now you little shits will be broken up and placed in different stations, today we will be evaluating your abilities but that is NOT an excuse to slack off, I'm warning you all now, if I don't see all of you sweating like fucking pigs and pain written all over your sad faces .!" Inuyasha gulped and felt himself begin to tremble, today was turning out to be the worst day of his life, and that's saying something.<p>

Hi! I just wanted to let you know that if you like this story then please check out our other story "ages of inuyasha" (see our profile) ;3  
>And don't forget to review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ! I WILL LOVE YOU FOEVER AND EVER!<br>3 Keali & Kelsey  
>P.S. I hope you enjoyed the story (:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer ! I only own the story line ^_^ and not the character's….sadly

Chapter 4~

Inuyasha was running like he had been for the past five hours. He hadn't slowed down, and he was starting to feel sick and tired. He could feel his body refusing to obey his wishes; his muscles had stopped burning after the first two hours and now just felt numb. He looked up at the group of white coat's watching him, sweat was pouring down his face and getting into his eye's making it hard for him to see anything. His arms and bare torso were covered in wires that were hooked up to monitors and various other machines that gave off a continuous beeping making it a symphony of computers. From what he could see; it looked like the white coats were having a very intense conversation. His lungs were hurting and trying to inhale more air that caused an intense burning to spread threw-out his body, and that's when his body failed him and he collapsed in a heap by the side of the still running treadmill. His eyes closed but he didn't pass out like he desperately wanted to. His breathing was erratic and labored, he heard footsteps coming steadily towards him and he felt his body being picked up carelessly and harshly thrown over someone's shoulder. As he was being carried out of the room he heard the scientists talking, but he only caught one word "More".

Inuyasha awoke in a room he had only been in once before, he started to panic, what were they going to do to him this time? He was already strapped down to the table he had hoped he would never see again. His ears swiveled, straining to hear someone or something but all he could hear was a slight humming. The glass wall was already down cutting off half of the room. He watched the door earnestly waiting for it to open. It felt like hours before the knob turned and in walked his usual doctor, a short pudgy man in his late fifties, with hardly any neck and green watery eyes that always looked slightly red. He felt the familiar prick of the sedative needle that extracted from the bind's across his wrists. He didn't scream as the searing pain rippled thru his body, his eyes closed and darkness over took him.

Sango was thrown across the room; she lay still for a moment on the hard floor before she steadily got up. It seemed like her whole body was black and blue, her lip was split open with blood dribbling down her chin, she looked up at her attacker. He stood 6' foot 8' and towered over her, he was massive and it looked extremely odd that he would be fighting a three year old who barely stood a chance at even scratching him. "You are weak" His voice was gruff and sharp as he addressed her. Sango just glared at him, her body tensed into yet another fighting stance as she readied herself for him to make another move. But instead he surprised her by turning around and motioning with his hand for her to follow him. She followed a safe distance behind him as they traveled down a series of hallways. They stopped in front of a door and he stepped aside, she got the impression she was supposed to open the door, so she did. She was meet with a class room filled with children all in working so desperately hard on their studies that they didn't even look up as she walked to an empty seat and sat down. She heard the door close softly; she stared straight ahead at the white board that covered the wall in the front of the room. The board was covered in different languages and mathematics problems that seemed far to advanced for the age's of the children currently trying to solve them. She then noticed a tall slender woman, with short black hair coming down her isle making direct eye contact with her. The woman stopped at Sango's desk "You will translate this Latin Volume" She held up a thick deep red book and drooped it in front of Sango "here is some paper and a pen, This assignment is to be done by tomorrow morning as soon as you walk into my class room" with that the teacher left Sango gapping at the large book in horror. "hey" Sango turned her head to see a boy speaking out of the side of his mouth "just staring at the thing won't get the work done" he looked at her out of the corner his eye, she nodded her head and opened the book, picking up a pencil she began the treacherous assignment, wondering what kind of punishment she would be dealt if she didn't finish in time.

Kagome turned her head slightly and pain shot up her frail body, she held in a pain filled moan as she forced the rest of her neck to move in the direction she wanted it to. She lay motionless for a few moments before she brought herself to open her eyes. The bright lights of the room blinded her temporarily, and as everything started coming into focus her eyes got wide as she noticed the person lying in the next bed over "Inuyasha?" her voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk "Inuyasha?" she said a bit louder but he just laid there, motionless. She became scared that he was hurt, or worse… "Inuyasha!" she yelled as loud as her voice was able, which wasn't very loud at all. She would have laughed with joy if she wasn't so sore when he began to rouse. She watched him intently "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?"  
>She watched his ear swivel in her direction of her voice. Then very, slowly Inuyasha started to open his eyes. Just like Kagome, his eyes hurt a little as they adjusted to the light, but something was off, he inhaled and instantly became light headed and dizzy, he moaned and covered his nose trying to cut off all the scents that he shouldn't be able to smell so well. Kagome watched him "Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome's already soft voice sounded ten time's louder than it should have to his ears "Don't yell so loud! It hurts" He cried, all his sense's seemed to have been enhanced ten-fold he closed his eyes tightly and tried to cover his nose and ears with the pillow that had recently been under his head. He rolled side to side trying to get rid of this new and intense pain. Kagome watched him wondering what was hurting him so bad, she didn't want to talk, and afraid she would hurt him again. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper "Inuyasha, what's…what's wrong?" she watched as he turned to face her, the pillow still being tightly pressed on his face and head, he slowly lifted the pillow to reveal his lips so she could hear him clearly "Everything hurt's, my nose and ear's and so do my eye's everything is different and it hurts!" His voice cracked, sounding like he was about to cry. Kagome stayed quiet and watched him still scared her voice would hurt his ears. Her pain momentarily not so important to her, Kagome pushed herself out of the bed her sore muscles screaming at her to lie back down. She crossed over to Inuyasha's bed, trying to make her footsteps as quiet as humanly possible. Inuyasha could hear her coming closer, he wasn't sure what she was doing and he honestly couldn't think about anything other than his pain. Kagome stopped at the side of his bed and slowly crawled in next to him, she turned and curled up against him taking his hand slowly from its tight grip on the pillow she held it in hers and just laid with him as he tried to concentrate on the only thing that was helping him, Kagome's sent. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she started to go to sleep, but sadly she didn't get the chance. Inuyasha herd the group of white coat's coming down the hallway "Kagome people are coming, get back in your bed!" Kagome's eyes flew open and she rushed to get to her designated space, just as she laid down the door opened to revel the same two women that Kagome had last seem before she awoke, they were accompanied by a pudgy man who looked like he hadn't had a shower in weeks. Kagome stayed still, but looked over at Inuyasha who had put the pillow back behind his head and had his eyes closed, he looked like he was fast asleep. "Oh, look! I knew it would wake up today, I told you Miu" The red haired lady said excitedly. "Yes you did" The woman who Kagome now knew to be Miu replied looking at Kagome with a very technical look in her eyes. "I need you to get up" Miu said to Kagome, who instantly sat up and stood, despite the pain she was feeling. "Do you feel any pain" Miu said to her again, Kagome nodded her head. "Were does it hurt?" The doctor asked.<br>"Everywhere" Kagome answered simply. Miu just gave a little 'hmm' and started poking Kagome and inspecting her limbs. Kagome just stayed still and silent, unless she was spoken to, threw out the whole inspection. All the while Inuyasha had been 'awoken' by his doctor, rather roughly. Instead of talking to Inuyasha, the man just inspected Inuyasha and only asked one question "Are your sense's enhanced?" Inuyasha had to force himself to answer stiffly, because he didn't want to inhale too much air and faint from all the smell's "yes"  
>Then the doctor did something so unexpected that even the two other white coats were stunned for a moment. The doctor formed a fist and punched Inuyasha in the gut, Hard. Inuyasha doubled over holding his stomach, but the odd thing was, as soon as the pain was there, it was gone just as fast. Inuyasha looked up at the doctor and instantly attacked back punching the doctor in the face, sending him skidding a few feet away. Inuyasha stood up panting from the adrenalin and looked over at Kagome who looked just as stunned as her doctor's. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then decided against it and shut her mouth into a thin line. Inuyasha looked over at his doctor and was flabbergasted to see him smiling. "Excellent" the doctor said looking at Inuyasha like he just won the frikkn' lottery. The doctor hot up and rubbed his chin were Inuyasha had hit him. The doctor turned and looked at the other two "I think Naraku will be VERY pleased, don't you?" he said smugly, and he picked up his clip board and walked with swag that he hadn't had before. Miu glanced down at Kagome who was still looking at Inuyasha who was just staring at the door. Inuyasha looked down at his hand that was still in a fist, he released his hand and walked over to his bed, he noticed that the intense pain was gone and he could breathe easily, but he was now so confused he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Inuyasha went over what had just happened in his head again and again still trying to understand why he had acted so quickly and with such force when he had punched the doctor, he would have normally been mad but not to the point of just instinctively punching someone, and why had he recovered from the doctors punch so easily? It really didn't make any scene and he knew that he wouldn't get any straight answers for a LONG time; all he knew was that he was definitely different, in a big way.<p>

Kagome followed the white coat ladies down the hallways. Miu had given Kagome some green liquid that had taken away Kagome's pain, as they walked Kagome wondered what exactly they had changed about her, she didn't feel any different from before. Kagome had gotten a look at herself in the mirror as they were walking down one of the halls and she looked normal, so she knew they hadn't changed her appearance. The women came to a stop at a dark brown door and lead Kagome inside. Kagome looked around at what appeared to be a room completely dedicated to weapons. Gun's, swords, bows and arrows and some weapons that Kagome didn't even know the name of were displayed and begging to be used. Miu walked over and picked up a small bow and a hand-full of arrows. She handed them carelessly to Kagome who fumbled at first with the amount of things in her tiny arms. Without addressing Kagome, the two women walked out the door. Kagome rushed to catch up before she was left behind. They traveled for a few minutes and then entered a training room that looked worn and used by one too many. The blond haired woman, who Kagome still didn't know the name to pointed to the archery section of the training room "I want you practicing until your finger's bleed" she said sternly "we will be back in a few hours". When they left Kagome looked down at the bow and held it against her and closed her eyes, she silently promised herself that no matter what, one day, she would be free.

Hello ! And welcome to the end of this chapter  
>if you like this one check out our other one xD<p>

And please R&R !  
>love-kaeli and kelsey<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>(Disclaimer)<p>

*** a year later***  
>A four year old Kagome shot an arrow from her bow with precision most adults wish they had, upon releasing the string, the arrow glowed with a light bluish tint, that expanded into a large bright pink light When the arrow hit the target board, the board exploded into tiny pieces.<p>

Kagome watched the exploding target with a board expression, she hated this, she did this every day, and every day she hit every target. No matter how difficult she always seemed to succeed in the exercises, Miu and Gia were ecstatic. At first, Kagome didn't know anything about what she could do, it took months for Kagome to even learn how to hit a target, Miu then had become impatient and doubled her training hours, which soon turned into triple. Then it became a rule that how much Kagome got to eat and drink depended on how many target's she hit perfectly.

Kagome had no choice but advance at an unnatural pace. Another target appeared, and Kagome shot this one down exactly like the first. Kagome looked up at Miu who was watching her with a bright smile. Miu crossed the floor toward Kagome "You are great! Better than I had ever dreamed possible, I think we should start on school now, I'm going to ask you a few question's" Miu said looking threw a manila folder she had had under her arm moments before "in French of course, I assumed you studied?" Miu glanced at Kagome who just nodded her head. "Me dire votre nom et comment vous est venu en France. Quels sont les noms de vos parents et à quel âge vous êtes" without missing a beat Kagome answered her fluently "Mon nom est Lilly Mantra je suis âgé de 4 ans et je suis venu en France avec mère Louise et mon père Benny par la plaine" Kagome smiled an innocent smile to add effect/ Miu went right along with the question's, but this time she switched to Russian trying to confuse Kagome, who easily caught the change "Теперь я хочу вам рассказать мне некоторые факты о себе" Kagome smiled and looked up at Miu and giggled lightly getting into the act "Я люблю плавать и рисовать, Oh! И я также, как приготовление пищи и друзей" Miu eyed Kagome and then broke into a wide smile

"You are much better" Miu closed the folder and her heals tapped as she walked away. Before she walked out the door she spoke to one of the guards "She is done for the day, take her to socialize, she's earned a little down time" Miu took one last glance at Kagome, smiling softly before exiting the room. Kagome watched Miu leave and then walked forward towards the guard when he motioned with his hand for Kagome to follow him. As the guard led Kagome down a series of hallways she began to get excited. She hadn't seen Sango or Inuyasha in month's because of her strenuous training. Kagome tried to keep her face composed and emotionless. But her excitement was seeping threw in the form of a small smile.

The guard brought her to a pair of door's she knew well but hadn't seen in a while. Without waiting for the guards signal for her to enter, she moved past the man and entered the kid filled room. Kagome noticed a change the moment she entered the concrete room. Instead of small giggles and children being children, everyone sat at least five feet away from one another and there was barley any sound except for a slight whisper, that she wasn't even sure was even real. Kagome heard the door shut behind her and then franticly started looking for her friends.

She smiled when she spied white hair and dog ears in the far corner of the room, literally the farthest away from the door. Kagome tried to look nonchalant as she made her way to her destination. She saw her friends ears twitch as she sat down a safe distance away from him, she crossed her legs and finally noticed Sango who was laying down on her stomach her head between her arms, she looked like she was asleep. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha under her bangs, hoping that to anyone else it wouldn't look like she was looking at him. When she looked up she noticed he was already looking at her, a small smirk on his face. She returned his smirk with a small smile. Very subtly, he yawed and laid down much how Sango was positioned, but Kagome knew he wasn't going to sleep. He turned his head in her direction and with his eyes closed he whispered "Hey". Kagome barley looked down at him as she whispered back "Hi, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha sat watching the other children run around the indoor track over and over again, most of whom were sweating profusely. His ears swiveled to listen to the scientists who were having a heated discussion "We need more progress, do you know how many subjects have terminated because their bodies couldn't handle the genetic mutation! We can't keep doing this, there is too much of a risk of failure" A male voice argued, clearly agitated that no one was agreeing with him. "It is not failure! It is simply weeding out the weak and keeping the strong!" Another male voice said in an irritated whisper. Inuyasha tuned the white coats out at that point; he didn't want to hear any more. Inuyasha sighed heavily and turned his attention back on to the children running; he had finished his laps faster than everyone all except for a short brown haired boy who had finished a few minutes after Inuyasha and who was currently sitting a fair distance away. If Inuyasha wasn't in such a bad mood he might have tried to talk to the kid. Inuyasha then spotted Sango, she was sprinting in front of everyone else, clearly in the lead, Inuyasha noticed that instead of huffing and puffing and sweating, Sango looked like she was actually…enjoying herself? Sango slowly came to a stop; she stretched her arms over her head and made eye contact with Inuyasha, she smiled small then started making her way towards were he sat.

She took her seat "You finished fast" Inuyasha commented looking at her sideways "I always do" she said fatter-of-fact, Inuyasha just nodded his head. Sango seemed to be one of the only kids who hadn't been tested on yet, but beside that, she was one of the strongest children in the compound. Sure she didn't have heightened senescence's or super speed, But she made that up with extreme smarts, It seemed to be her goal to never be mutated and Inuyasha had to admit that was a good goal to have.  
>"I wonder why they keep adding more lap's and exercises, it's becoming a little ridiculous" Sango commented watching some white coats picking up a kid who had collapsed from exhaustion "I guess 100 lap's a day just wasn't enough for them" Inuyasha answered growling. Sango leaned back and scratched her head "Do you think we will finally be able to see Kagome today?" She asked questionably "Psh, I don't know" he said annoyed "you ask me that every dang day, and every day the answer is the same 'I don't know'!" he crossed his arms and glared at the wall. "Stop being a grouchy pants Inuyasha" Sango said sticking her tongue out at him, Inuyasha just grumbled to himself.<p>

After exercise and school work Sango and Inuyasha followed the white coats, along with the group of kids, to the socializing room, if it could even be called that. As everyone sat down a good distance away from one another the white coats closed the door and let the kids sit, but the kids knew…they were never truly alone. Inuyasha and Sango sat in their usual spot, the corner farthest away from the door. Sango lay down and rested her head, something she never took for granted. Inuyasha just sat and let his mind wonder and fantasize about things that were clearly just dreams. An hour or two passed by, Sango had fallen into a deep sleep, and Inuyasha still sat there. The room was quiet and still. Inuyasha heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. the door opened and Kagome's sent drifted into the room he had to keep himself from whipping his head to look at the door, instead he slowly turned his head and he saw one of his two friend's looking around, clearly searching for him and Sango. He hadn't seen her since the recovery room incident, and he was glad to see she looked the same and not horribly mutated. He saw her spot him and she made her way to where he sat. Kagome sat down and he lay down so he could talk to her without the white coats seeing. He closed his eyes "Hey" he whispered. Kagome barley looked down at him as she whispered back "Hi, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha opened his eye's a fraction to look up at Kagome "So, how's life?" He saw her lips lift a bit trying to form a smile "Nothing much, the usual thing's kids do" Inuyasha laughed softly "why is it so quite in here?" Kagome asked "It's a lot different from the last time I was here" Inuyasha sighed "Yea, it is, the white coats decided one day that socializing should consist of no talking" Kagome became confused "But isn't the definition of 'socializing' have to do with talking?" her small voice asked.  
>"Exactly" Inuyasha replied bitterly. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and he looked up at her they locked eyes for a minute. "Everything is changing isn't it?" Kagome whispered her eyes widening. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome before answering "I think the right phrase is 'everything is getting worse'"<p>

The sad thing was, they didn't know how much worse it was about to get.

_

Okay! Done with this chapter(: anyway R&R and please please please read our other story PLEASE ! hehe  
>Love-kaeli and kelsey<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>(Disclaimer-I know only the story line not the character's Rumiko Takahashi created)<br>Okay, Before I get into this chapter, I want to tell everyone that I 'might' be changing the rating to M. Not because of anything sexual, But because of more adult themes and I promise you it won't get so graphic, I just don't want to get in trouble for language or the adult things that will occur, this idea was brought on by the fact that everyone's personalities are very different and I need a way to explain fully why they are the way they are, like Miroku, his excuse for being a perv was because his father and grandfather were both lecher's, but Miroku doesn't know his father, much less his grandfather, so I needed a way to incorporate some, well, adult situations that made each character who they are. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>Another thing, This chapter will be jumping from year to year, one page will consist of ONE whole year, because I want the character's to be older, but I also want you guy's to get the feel of how things are changing, I also want to finally bring Miroku in to the story, I miss his perv-ness _<br>(If anyone has a problem with what I write then please PM me, or just don't fucking read the dam story!)  
>P.s. this (XxXxXxXx) will signal the end of one whole page, and in doing so the story jumps a year. The opening Inuyasha is 6 and Kagome is 4<br>When they are speaking about Sango she is 5  
>And so and so forth , I know it's sorta confusing. This chapter and the next will be the only ones that do this. <p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ran beside Kagome, who looked like she would pass out any moment. Inuyasha's mind was racing, he never usually took this long running the track, but Kagome was small and obviously not equip to handle the harsh work out that most of the children had become accustomed to over the year.<br>"Inuyasha…I don't…think…i…can…inish" Kagome panted trying not to think about her burning lungs  
>Inuyasha looked around to see if any white coats were watching like they were supposed to, which they weren't, so he picked Kagome up, and ran as fast as he possibly could.<br>His only goal was to get around the track five more times with Kagome in his arms, without any white coats seeing. He rounded the track a second time "Inu…yasha…I don't want you…to get in trouble…put…me down" Kagome almost whispered, she still hadn't gotten her breath back, her body wasn't listening to her and she felt exhausted, but she didn't need her friend to get in trouble for her.  
>"Quite, I'm almost done, no one is getting in trouble Kagome" He assured her as he got closer and closer to being done. Inuyasha almost sang in triumph as he crossed the finish line and was finally done. He didn't understand how the white coats could be so stupid, yet have so much control over their lives. Inuyasha walked nonchalantly over to the concrete stairs to sit on, all the while still holding Kagome tucked close to his chest. He set Kagome down holding her shoulder's firmly making sure she didn't fall over before sitting down next to the small girl. "Thanks' Inuyasha" Kagome slurred, still trying to recover "Keh" was his simple reply "When do you think they will bring Sango back?" Kagome asked tiredly, her words were starting to become more coherent but she still sounded like she was close to sleep "I don't know" Inuyasha mumbled, remembering a similar conversation he had just a few weeks ago with Sango. "I wonder why they took her" Kagome voiced her question, but really didn't expect an answer<br>"I don't know" Inuyasha said once again  
>"Do you think they will mutate her?" Kagome's little voice was laced with anxiety.<br>"No" Inuyasha replied absently, trying not to think of their missing friend.  
>All Inuyasha had was his friendships with Kagome and Sango and he didn't doubt that if he didn't have his friends he would be…something even he didn't want to acknowledge.<br>"Are you sure? Do u really think they won't hurt her!" Kagome sounded on the verge of tears;  
>Inuyasha patted Kagome's head like a brother would do for his little sister<br>"Kagome, stop getting worked up, just calm the hell down and sleep already"  
>Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a frown<br>"I'm not tired" She said stubbornly but yawning in the process  
>Inuyasha huffed "Yea, sure, but I was under the impression that when someone yawns, that means they want to sleep" Kagome blinked her heavy eye's "Inuyasha, I don't want to sleep"<br>"Why the hell not ?" He said with a dubious look on his face  
>"Because…what if I go to sleep and…" Kagome started, but then shook her head trying to erase her thoughts<br>"And what?" Inuyasha questioned, still looking at her with confusion "If you're tired, then sleep, it's really not that hard to understand" He said cracking his knuckles  
>"Fine, I'll go to sleep" Kagome said, defeated and way to tired to argue anymore. "Just…don't go anywhere, okay?" Kagome whispered as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha leaned against his palm "Whatever you say Kagome" he looked over at Kagome as she slowly drifted to sleep "Don't worry Kagome, I'm never gonna leave" Kagome drifted off to sleep smiling at her friends words that she wouldn't remember when she awoke.<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

* * *

><p>She yelled out as the whip hit her back for the fifth time<br>"This is what happens when you don't follow orders, you stupid little bitch!" The man hit Sango again who yelled out despite herself  
>"I want you to know something" the man said pulling Sango's hair "I.<strong>OWN.<strong>you"  
>Sango kept her mouth shut tight like she had learned to do over the past year.<br>The man, who was currently standing over Sango smiling a slimy smile at the horror he had just brought this young girl, usually preformed this punishment at least once a week, sometimes he made up reasons to hurt her, It's not like anyone questioned, or cared what was going on.  
>Sango, who tried to ignore the searing pain that rippled down her back, sat up with difficulty. For the past year she had been worked hard and anyone who looked into eyes would swear she looked older than her 6 years of age.<br>"you! I want seventeen laps, NOW!" the man yelled at Sango.  
>As she began running she glared at the back of the man's head hoping that, even thou she hadn't had any experiment's tried on her and she was completely human, that she would somehow be able to burn a hole in his head. But alas, her efforts failed.<br>she then concentrated on running and tried her best to ignore her pain, which was an easy task considering she has had to work through her pain many times before this.  
>Sango ran passed the long mirror that covered half the wall, she glanced at her reflection and a tall (for her age) long legged strong looking girl with brown hair crumpled and messy and bruises of all sorts that marred her arms and face, pretty much her whole body was marked up with the ugly spots. Sango could feel and see blood running down her back, but instead of trying to slow the bleeding, or at least stop her pain by slowing down her intense run, she speed up.<br>She could feel her body becoming numb like so many times before and this was the exact reaction she was looking for, now she could run herself to exhaustion and just pass out after her laps were done.  
>Sango ran faster and faster, sweat was pouring down her impassive face.<br>She let her mind wonder to her friend's that she literally hadn't seen in a year. If Sango was correct Kagome would be 5 now and Inuyasha would be 7, her face became sad with memories of her two, and only people she trusted, she honestly didn't know when she ever see them again. Sango rounded her fifth tenth lap when the man addressed her again, his loud voice echoing off the walls  
>"After you finish it's time for school!"<br>Sango sighed, She was far advanced for a 6 year old and school seemed boring and something she never looked forward to, she knew most of what they were always teaching, mainly because she had read every book, and done every assignment before anyone else.  
>As she came to a finish, the man walked up and handed her a stack of what looked like at least 500 pages.<br>Sango looked down at the papers, and then lifted her head to look at the man's beady eyes "This is to be done in" he looked down at his watch and smiled "Two and a half hours" Sango resisted the urge to sigh loudly  
>"yes sir" Sango said in a clear voice.<br>With the large load of papers in her hands Sango sat down on her belly and started looking threw the paper's.  
>It seemed that every language known to man was written in these papers. Sango just flipped over each page, scanning over them one by one. She really just wanted to sleep and escape this hell hole for a couple hours.<br>Again Sango sighed heavily, Sango looked up at the clock that was attached to the wall, it looked like she had just wasted a least fifteen minutes of doing absolutely nothing productive. Sango smiled, not because she was excited about doing work, but about finishing the work on less than her given two hours, it would be easy and she was positive the man would be pissed, but he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, at least not to day, but it was worth the risk, she really wanted to tick him off.

XxXxXxXxXx 

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched the clock as it struck twelve, he was now, officially an eight year old.<br>Inuyasha really had no idea what his exact day of birth was, but it was almost a tradition that each child that was in the compound chose a birthday for themselves so they could keep track of how old they were.  
>Inuyasha turned his gaze from the clock to the ceiling above him and his ears picked up the sounds of soft snores around him, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, he could hear the white coats hooting and hollering like drunk idiots. Inuyasha snorted in disgust, ever since he had gotten used to his heightened hearing he always heard EVERYTHING, and most of the time it was things he didn't want or need to hear.<br>He subconsciously tuned the men out and just concentrated on the ceiling that really wasn't much fun to look at. He then tried to sleep, but his mind wouldn't shut off and he really never needed much sleep anyway, he blamed the mutation.  
>he lifted up his hand and examined his long, claw like, fingernails.<br>Ever since that second mutation he noticed different things, like his nails, that once were normal now turned claws, or the fact that he rarely ever needed rest, he always felt tense and frustrated and there were numerous times were his anger had gotten the best of him, once he actually threw a white coat clear across the room, but he had a dam good reason as far as he was concerned, the ass had almost hit Kagome across the face for absolutely nothing and he wasn't about to sit and just watch. He had gotten in huge trouble and he was almost sure that they were going to kill him then and there, but apparently he was to "valuable" to be terminated, or at least that was what he had heard the white coats whispering furiously at one another .  
>But honestly he really could have cared less, life didn't mean much to Inuyasha at this point and that was an intense feeling for a 8 year old to have. All Inuyasha cared about was keeping his friends safe, and he knew if he was gone, Kagome wouldn't stand a chance, and he really meant that in the nicest of ways.<br>He hadn't seen Sango in year, and in Inuyasha's head, he wouldn't be surprised if they had killed her but he would never tell Kagome that in a million years.  
>He always wondered how Kagome stayed so child-like over the years, she never seemed to absorb the severity of this whole situation they all were in.<br>More than once, Inuyasha had questioned if she was just stupid, or perhaps a little slow.  
>He really didn't understand her thought process and he doubted he ever would and surprisingly , he was okay with that, he didn't want to know how Kagome thought about things, it would probably just confuse him.<br>He turned about in his uncomfortable cheap bed and tried to situate himself in a comfortable position, but it didn't seem to be working out for him in the slightest.  
>He sighed angrily and really just wanted to get up, rip the door to his small room off, and run.<br>He wanted to run far away and never look back once, he wanted to know if what he saw on TV was real, or actually fake like the white coats had told him so many times, he wanted to be able to not know where he was going, he just wanted to be free.  
>To be free was his only life goal and he really didn't know how to accomplish such a task. His eyes were beginning to get heavy and the familiar feeling of tiredness swept over him, like it usually did when he lest expected it.<br>His heart beat slowed as did his breathing and he closed his eyes and let sleep take hold. In the morning he wouldn't remember his dream, even thou it was extremely vivid and terrifying. The dream held answers to questions Inuyasha didn't even know at the time he would ask, It was detailed and precise and it was a dream that most people only have once in a life time.  
>Inuyasha would only remember his want and need to be free, but wanting something was no new feeling to him, and it only crossed his mind once, tossed away to be forgotten.<p>

XxXxXxXxXx 

* * *

><p>Kagome's little fingers grazed the flimsy paper as she read one of her favorite books.<br>Her mind wondered and went in all different directions as she read.  
>The book was very precious to her, on account that her Doctor, Miu, had given it to her to keep safe.<br>Kagome didn't really understand why Miu had give her the book in the first place, but to little seven year old Kagome the reasons for the gift didn't matter much, all she cared about was the fact that she had something special. Kagome turned her head when she heard the door to the training room open.  
>Miu walked in smiling like she usually did when she came to see Kagome " Hello" She said sweetly to Kagome who just beamed up at her Doctor<br>"Hi Miu" she answered back politely  
>"I see your getting a good use out of that book" Miu commented when she noticed the book in the small girls lap<br>"Yes I am! because I love it!" Kagome declared proudly as she closed the book and stood up.  
>"So" Kagome said "What am I going to do today? should I start with target practice, or maybe school?"<br>Miu glanced down at the girl who had her hands behind her back and was leaning back and forth from her heal to her toe  
>"I think target practice" Miu said nodding to Kagome's bow and arrow's.<br>"Yes Ma'am" Kagome said as she turned and headed off towards the target area. Miu watched Kagome walk away and she silently regretted ever experimenting on the small girl.  
>Miu never really had acknowledged that she was becoming attached to Kagome until just recently when she caught herself specking to Gia as if Kagome was an actual child, and not just some subject.<br>Miu studied Kagome's skill as the girl shot arrow after arrow and never once missed, Kagome was still small, but she had grown quite a bit in the last two months, Her long black hair that hung down to her back was braided neatly, just as Miu had taught her how to, he little face was impassive and very serious, a look that was very unlike Kagome's natural personality.  
>Miu was, regretfully, starting to think of Kagome as her own, and that was a very dangerous thing to think, and Miu knew it. The older woman brushed back her hair and sighed, she really had tried to ignore her motherly instincts that came along with knowing Kagome, but she really just couldn't put them aside.<br>Kagome shot another flawlessly executed arrow that hit the mark dead on, making the target explode.  
>"Kagome, your done for now" Miu called out to the girl, who looked a bit startled at her sudden broken intense concentration, but was soon replaced with a small smile as Kagome made her way over to Miu.<br>As Kagome walked over, Miu became a little excited about giving the child her newest gift.  
>"Kagome, honey, sit down for a moment" Kagome nodded and sat as she was told. Miu smiled and her hand went searching in her small bag, and when she felt the square object, she brought it out and handed it out to Kagome, who looked at it questionable before taking it with a hesitant hand<br>"What, is it?" Kagome asked bewildered she had never seen anything liked it before, Kagome inspected the wrapping  
>"What does.." Kagome read the name over again "Hershey mean?"<br>Miu smiled down at the girl, her eyes twinkling "It's a candy bar" Miu said softly  
>"It's very good, it's called chocolate, it's one of my favorite snacks" Miu informed the girl who was still looking at the chocolate<br>"Hear, let me open it" Miu took the bar and ripped the wrapping off to reveal a dark drown substance that instantly, for some reason, made Kagome's mouth water. Miu broke a chunk off and handed it to Kagome who instantly began to eat the delicious substance.  
>"Thank you Miu!" Kagome said happily as she reached for the rest of the bar, Miu laughed joyfully<br>"I'm glad you like it" Her eyes looked down at Kagome adoringly, happy that she had made the girl smile. Unknown to Miu, she was being tested, and she had just failed, and now she would have to be dealt with immediately.


	7. Letter from the author

Goodness, oh my it's been a very long time and I assume that the few people who were following this story could care less now that's been like three years? God, but I just wanted to say that I probably won't be continuing this fic, I may (which means not likely at all) re-write it if I ever get the urge but that probably won't happen considering that I'm a lazy piece of shit! Ha, anyway I hope you are all doing well and I wish you good fortune on your FanFiction journey.


End file.
